I Wanna Tell You What I'm Feelin'
by Kawaii-Chan789
Summary: Gohan's last night in teaching Videl how to fly. Gohan x Videl get together. One shot. Repost, Just tried to fix a couple things.


K-C- Yay! My first one-shot! And pure romance. _And _songfic! All in one! (As you can tell, this is a pretty big deal for me.) I never imagined it would be a Gohan/Videl fic… I've become a bigger fan of that couple lately. Krillin/18 shall always be my fav tho! (Sorry SugarCraze…) and now here's my muse-as-the-disclaimer, Aurora the Suicune! -Applause-

Aurora- Uhhhhhhh… I _hate_ romance… anyway; the only thing in this fic that Akira Toriyama doesn't own is Misty's Song. I think the Pokemon Company does.

K-C- It all shall be mine one day. You shall see. Enjoy!

----

I Wanna Tell You What I'm Feelin'

Videl excitedly jumped out of her helicopter and placed it in a Capsule. _"Hopefully after tonight I won't be needing it." _She thought. Gohan, a friend from school, had been teaching her how to fly- a skill most humans could only dream of, the most wanted of all superpowers. She had met with him at his house every night this week to learn the skill, and today, as he had told her, would be the day she would perfect it. It was late- the stars were already coming out, but what time it is doesn't matter on Fridays. She ran up to the door and rang the doorbell.

The hyperactive chibi known as Goten answered the door, knocked Videl over, and blurted" "TodayIwentovertoTrunk'shouseandweateallthechocolateandsugarandcoffeebeansinthehouseandTrunk'smomgotrrealmadatussowetriedaprankonTrunk'sdadandheblewuphalfthehouseandTrunk'smomshutdowntheGravityChamberforsixmonths!"

(Chibi Translator- Today I went over to Trunk's house and we ate all the chocolate and sugar and coffee beans in the house and Trunk's mom got real mad at us so we tried a prank on Trunk's dad and he blew up half the house and Trunk's mom shut down the Gravity Chamber for six months!)

"Wow… sounds like you had fun." Videl still marveled over the child's ability to talk so fast.

"YupwesuredidmaybenexttimeyouandGohancouldcomeitwouldbesomuchfun!" (Chibi Translator- Yup we sure did maybe next time you and Gohan could come it would be so much fun!)

"SON GOTEN GET OFF OF HER!" Chi-Chi appeared, 'magically' pulling out her frying pan and whacking her younger son on the head.

"Ow…" Goten moaned as a lump appeared on his head. His mother grabbed him by the back of the shirt and she turned around.

"If you mess up my plan for grandchildren… let's say you don't want to know what will happen." Chi-Chi hissed in Goten's ear. The small boy ran off.

"Hey Videl!" Gohan suddenly popped into the scene.

"Hi Gohan! C'mon, hurry up. My dad thinks I'm at Erasa's." Videl explained.

"Oh, I see."

"Be good to her now, Gohan! I want lots of grandkids!" Chi-Chi whispered to her older son.

"Mo-om!" the blood rushed to Gohan's face.

Chi-Chi shut the door, leaving the two teens alone in the night.

"Ready to go?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah." Videl answered. Gohan picked her up bridal style and flew off.

Out here in the quiet of the night 

_Beneath the stars and moon_

_We both know we've got something on our minds _

_We won't admit_

Videl looked up at Gohan, the moonlight shining on his face. _"He looks so handsome…" _she thought. Gohan looked at Videl, the moonlight glistening in her eyes. _"She looks so beautiful…" _he though. The two noticed they were staring at each other and blushed.

You look at me, I look away

"Well, here we are." Gohan dropped Videl. The two were in an open meadow, the same place they had met every night that week.

"Ready?" Gohan asked. Videl nodded.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feelin',_

_But I don't know how to start _

_I wanna tell you,_

_But now I'm afraid that you might break my heart _

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feelin',_

_And to say that I love you_

"OK Videl, try." Gohan said.

"Wha…on my own…" Videl stuttered.

"Yes. Remember all that I've taught you. Focus your Ki. You can do it. I know you can."

"Alright." Videl sighed. "But I just wanna say one thing first.

"Really? Me too."

"You first."

"No, you first."

"You."

"You."

"Never mind, I'll just do this."

"Yeah, I changed my mind, too."

I practice all the things that I could say, Line by line, every word

I tell myself today could be the day

_But every time, I lose my nerve_

The two once again noticed one staring at the other. They looked away and blushed.

I look at you, you look away

Videl stepped back. _"OK… here goes…"_ she thought. She rose her Ki level, and, slowly but surely, she began to lift off the ground.

"You've got it Videl, you've got it!" Gohan yelled happily.

I wanna tell you what I'm feelin' 

_But I don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you,_

_But now I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feelin',_

_And to say that, I love you_

"Yeah… I got it!" In all her excitement, however, she lost her control and fell to the ground.

"VIDEL!" Gohan rushed over to her. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Physically, that was true. Mentally, though, she was crushed. "UHHHHHH! I ALMOST HAD IT!"

"Try again."

"Why? I'll just fall again."

"I wouldn't make you do anything you couldn't do."

Why? Why do you turn away? 

_It must be, your afraid like me_

_I try, but I can't pretend that I _

_Don't feel for you the way I do_

_Can't you see?_

"Alright Gohan. I'll try." Videl once again raised her Ki. She lifted into the air.

"Now try turning!" Gohan yelled up at her.

She didn't know how to turn, but just wanting to gave her the ability to turn. She zipped around for a while, and then flew back down right in front of Gohan.

I wanna tell you what I'm feelin' 

_But I don't know how to start_

_I wanna tell you,_

_But now I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

_Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feelin',_

_And to say that, I love you_

"I can't believe I can fly!" Videl said. "Thanks so much, Gohan."

"Your welcome, Videl. I'm proud of you." Gohan replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think you learned really fast!"

Neither teen realized what the other was doing, but Gohan slid his arms around Videl's waist and Videl slid her arm's around Gohan's neck.

"Videl?" Gohan asked.

"Hm?" she replied.

"There's something I wanna say."

"Me two, but we both know what already." Videl buried her head in Gohan's chest.

"We do."

Videl looked up at Gohan and the two kissed.

"I love you." The two said in unison.

"Um… well, I better get going before my dad finds out I'm not at Erasa's."

"You can't leave." Gohan hugged Videl tighter.

"Well… all right."

"My mom'll be so happy when she finds out."

"Why?"

"Well… she really wants grandkids."

Videl blushed. "That's thinking too far ahead."

"Who knows? Let's go."

And the couple flew off into the night.

----

Sooooo… whatcha think? R+R!

_-Kawaii-Chan-_

P.S.-To hear Misty's Song, stop by the jukebox on the Pokemon Official Website. Ash x Misty- I crack up just thinking about it!


End file.
